IF (Sounds of the Heart)
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: SasukexFemNaruxSai... Andai aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, akan jadi seperti apa aku saat ini? Bahagia, akankah aku mengenalnya? Cinta, akankah aku mengetahuinya? Rindu, akankah aku merasakannya? Aku hanya mampu bertanya dalam hati, tanpa mampu menyuarakannya, meski kau berada tepat di hadapanku.


**Ini adalah fic oneshot yang saya buat sebagai permintaan maaf karena update yang lama... Semoga kalian berkenan membacanya...**

**Manga : Naruto**

**Author : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fiction : If (Sounds of the Heart)**

**Writer : Kyra De Riddick**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Interchanging Present and Past time**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Andai aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, akan jadi seperti apa aku saat ini?

Bahagia… akankah aku mengenalnya?

Cinta… akankah aku mengetahuinya?

Rindu… akankah aku merasakannya?

Dan juga akankah aku akan mengenal perasaan itu?

Perasaan saat marah, kecewa, terluka, hingga air matapun tidak cukup untuk membahasakannya, menodai hati yang dulunya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan.

Akankah?

Aku hanya mampu bertanya dalam hati, tanpa mampu menyuarakannya, meski kau berada tepat di hadapanku.

.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat lengan hangat miliknya merangkul pundakku. Akupun tersenyum padanya, pria yang kekelaman matanya menambah ketampanan yang telah ia miliki.

"Maaf," ucapku lembut padanya. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan acara keluarga ini. Sangat berbeda dengan bayanganku."

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Tenang saja, lambat laun kauakan terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha."

Aku berusaha mengurangi kerasnya tawaku mendengar ucapannya. "Kau bicara seolah-olah Uchiha adalah mahluk langka saja."

"Setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu tertawa lagi."

"Arigatou," ujarku tulus. Perhatiannya benar-benar membuatku bahagia.

"Aku harus pergi menjemput kakek di kamarnya. Tidak apa-apa kau kutinggal sebentar?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah mengecup keningku, iapun menuju ke kamar orang yang paling dihormati di dalam keluarga ini."

"Naruto-san, rupanya kau di sini."

Aku segera menoleh pada orang yang menyapaku dari belakang. Akupun kembali menyunggingkan senyum begitu melihat Hinata, istri dari kakak iparku. "Kaubaru tiba, Hinata-san?"

"Begitulah. Itachi-san memintaku menunggunya bersamamu sementara ia menyapa kerabat yang lain."

"Itachi-niisan pasti mengkhawatirkan kandunganmu," ujarku sambil melihat perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Ia sedang mengandung anak pertamanya setelah menikah selama lima tahun. Sangat wajar bila Itachi-niisan sangat menjaganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata setelah memperhatikan wajahku.

Aku menenggak minumanku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu nyaman di tempat ini. Banyak kerabat Uchiha yang tidak kukenali."

Hinata menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Dulu aku juga begitu. Rasanya sulit menyesuaikan diri di tengah keluarga yang sangat mempertahankan tradisi ini."

"…."

"Dulu aku bahkan berpikir untuk berpura-pura sakit agar tidak perlu menghadiri acara ini."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tapi rahasiakan ini dari Itachi-san, oke?"

Aku mengedipkan mata sebagai jawaban, dan kamipun tertawa karenanya.

"Naruto, Hinata-san, rupanya kalian di sini," satu lagi suara riang menyapa kami.

"Sakura," aku menyebut nama wanita yang memanggil kami dengan pelan.

"Dari tadi aku mencari kalian."

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Neesan, Naruto." sapa seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Kau datang juga, ya?" ujarku sinis pada pria yang baru saja bergabung dengan kami.

Pria itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura, menyisakan satu kursi kosong di antara kami. "Jangan mencari gara-gara denganku hanya karena kau tidak nyaman dengan acara formal seperti ini, DOBE."

"TEME," geramku mendengar panggilan khasnya padaku.

"Sasuke, jangan memancingnya," tegur Sakura.

"Salah sendiri dia mau terpancing."

"Kau menantangku, hah?"

"Jangan buat masalah di sini, Naruto," sela Sai tiba-tiba dan mengambil tempat kosong di antara Sasuke dan aku. "Sasuke juga, setidaknya jangan memancing emosinya di saat dia sudah sensitif seperti ini."

"Hn."

Aku hanya mendecih mendengar cara bicaranya yang tidak pernah berubah sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

.

Sasuke, Sai, dan aku sudah saling mengenal sejak kami duduk di bangku SMP. Dulu, aku sangat membenci Sasuke yang menjadi rivalku hampir dalam setiap hal. Kami seringkali terlibat pertengkaran dan Sai yang akan menjadi penengahnya. Tidak jarang Sai menjadi korban amukanku saat dia berusaha memisahkan aku dan Sasuke yang sedang berkelahi.

Saat itu, kami hanyalah daun-daun hijau di dahan yang rendah. Kami belum mengenal perasaan apapun selain keegoisan kami sendiri. Keinginan untuk menjadi lebih dari yang lain, rasa puas setelah mengalahkan yang lain. Hasrat untuk menjadi nomor satu, begitulah kami menjalani hari-hari dalam hidup kami yang baru dimulai.

Tiga tahun penuh persainganpun kami lalui tanpa terasa. Hingga tiba hari di mana kami harus berpisah. Perpisahan di gerbang sekolah itu menjadi kenangan tidak terlupakan bagiku. Sebab saat bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya di musim semi tahun itu, aku mengenal sebuah perasaan baru dalam 15 tahun hidupku. Keinginan untuk meraih punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh bersama Sai, namun tanganku tidak pernah bisa meraihnya, lalu air matakupun terjatuh sebagai akibatnya. Saat itu aku menyadari, aku menangisi diriku yang tidak lagi berada di sisi Sasuke.

Hari itu, aku menangis dalam diam, aku memanggil nama Sasuke dalam diam, dan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dalam diam. Semuanya kupendam sendiri, dengan sebuah harapan untuk melupakan perasaan yang aku yakini tidak akan tersampaikan.

.

"Dobe, kerakusanmu sepertinya tidak berubah."

Aku melirik Sasuke yang ditegur oleh Sakura. "Setidaknya aku tidak sewot terhadap urusan orang lain, baka! Mananya yang Sasuke 'cool'? Gadis-gadis yang pernah menaksirmu itu benar-benar buta!"

"Barusan kau sewot dengan gadis-gadis bodoh itu. dobe. Lagipula aku tidak meminta mereka menyukaiku."

"Sekarang kau bilang begitu. Padahal dulu- uhuk uhuk!" aku tersedak makanan yang sedang kukunyah. Sasuke dan Sai langsung memberiku air minum. Sasuke menambahkan umpatan 'dobe' bersamaan dengan tawarannya. Karena itu, aku memilih tawaran Sai padaku dan menjulurkan lidahku pada Sasuke.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, dobe."

Aku terpaku ditempat, begitu mendengar suara bernada datar yang sangat kukenali itu. Ditambah lagi panggilan itu hanya satu orang yang akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke?"

"Hn. Kenapa terkejut begitu, dobe? Terlalu rindu padaku?"

Aku memaksakan tawaku keluar untuk menutupi kebahagiaan dan kegugupan yang kurasakan. "Bicara apa kau, teme?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh aku menghubungi temanku sendiri?"

"He? Aku tidak menyangka kau menganggapku 'teman'," ujarku tanpa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan.

"Kalau aku membencimu, tidak mungkin kau kuladeni. Dasar bodoh."

Sekali lagi tawaku pecah mendengar pengakuannya. Aku terlalu bahagia mendengarnya tidak membenciku. Aku terlalu bahagia mendengar suaranya. Aku terlalu bahagia hingga aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, dobe?"

Akupun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan yang dulu dipenuhi rasa persaingan itu berubah menjadi pertemanan yang akrab. Kami bergantian menghubungi satu sama lain. Meskipun aku lebih banyak bercerita sebab dia memang tidak suka bicara tentang dirinya. Dia hanya akan memintaku bicara tentang hari-hari yang kulalui, masalah-masalah yang kuhadapi, sesekali kamipun membahas masa lalu dan aku akan tertawa menggantikannya.

Seiring waktu yang terus berjalan, perasaan yang kurasakan untuknyapun semakin kuat bersama janji-janji yang mulai dibangun. Harapan demi harapan mulai terbentuk dalam khayalku. Bagaimana sikap kami saat bertemu nanti? Harus seperti apakah aku menyapanya? Bagaimana dia akan membalas sapaanku? Membayangkan hal-hal itu, senyum tidak dapat terhapuskan dari wajahku. Aku terus menunggu kepulangannya.

.

"Maaf, aku perlu ke toilet," ujarku setelah cukup lama bercanda dan menikmati makanan bersama. Aku meninggalkan ruangan dengan cepat dan menuju toilet hanya untuk membersihkan wajahku dan membuat riasan wajahku berantakan. Akupun mengeringkan wajahku dan kembali merapikan riasan wajahku. Setelah merasa riasanku sudah rapi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan tempat acara berlangsung.

"Dobe."

Aku berhenti karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di depan toilet. Tampaknya dia menunggu seseorang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Lebih tepatnya dia sedang menungguku.

"Ada apa? Kita bicarakan di ruangan saja. Yang lain pasti menunggu kita."

"Aku ingin bicara **berdua** denganmu."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, sebaliknya ia memimpin jalan menuju taman samping gedung yang kami gunakan. Tempat itu terang karena cahaya lampu, tetapi tempat itu sangat sepi.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Sasuke?" tanyaku yang masih berusaha mengendalikan nada suaraku.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sai, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Ia seolah-olah berusaha untuk mencegahku berbohong padanya.

Aku tersenyum seolah-olah pertanyaan Sasuke adalah pertanyaan bodoh. "Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya. Kenapa hal seperti itupun kau tanyakan?"

"Pertanyaanku kurang tepat," ujarnya masih tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya denganku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dariku, lalu muncul sebagai calon istri Sai?"

Aku… tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kebohongan.

.

Saat itu, tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku memilih universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Semua kulakukan karena harapan yang kubangun dengan Sasuke meskipun ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku secara langsung. Tetapi dari hubungan kami selama tiga tahun melalui telepon, tidak terhitung berapa kali sikapnya menunjukkan bahwa iapun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Ia yang meneleponku pertama kali, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gadis sepertiku di dekatnya, pesan-pesan selamat malamnya, kesediannya mendengarkan permasalahanku dengan sabar, bagiku semua tu cukup untuk menebak perasaannya.

Setiap kali kuliahku selesai, aku akan menghubunginya dan mencarinya. Terkadang ia yang datang untuk menjengukku. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama meskipun hal itu tidaklah penting. Terkadang ia akan membuat perasaanku melambung dengan kata-katanya yang terkesan ia ucapkan tanpa pikir panjang.

Semua itu sebelum Sai memberitahuku suatu kenyataan pahit tentang Sasuke. Saat itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah. Ia menjadi dingin dan tidak peduli padaku. Pesan-pesanku tidak dibalasnya, teleponku ia jawab dengan nada malas. Akupun bertanya pada Sai.

"Tidak usah mempedulikannya, Naruto."

"Maksudmu?"

"Naruto, aku rasa kauharus menjauhi Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu, Sai? Kalau dia ada masalah-"

"Dia tidak mencintaimu Naruto."

Aku terpaku sejenak sebelum merespon ucapan Sai.

"Sai, aku-"

"Dia hanya mempermainkanmu."

"Eh?"

"Maaf karena harus mengatakan ini Naruto," ujar Sai. Nada suaranya lembut dan ia bicara dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah ia takut aku akan hancur jika ia berbicara terlalu cepat atau terlalu keras. "Sasuke menyadari perasaanmu padanya. Dia menertawakan perasaanmu. Padaku, dia merendahkan perasaanmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau mengejar-ngejarnya."

Aku… tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa pada pemuda di hadapanku. Yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa malu dan keinginan untuk menghapuskan keberadaanku dari dunia ini.

"Naruto-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sai. Yang dia katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah," ujarku terbata-bata. Susah payah kutahan air mata yang begitu kekeuh ingin menampakkan dirinya ke permukaan. "Aku… memang menyukainya."

_**Ya, aku menyukai Sasuke. Sangat menyukainya.**_

"…"

"Aku juga menaruh harapan padanya."

_**Aku memang menaruh harapan pada pemuda yang menjadi pusat kehidupanku itu.**_

"…."

"Tetapi… aku cukup tahu diri untuk menyerah jika aku tahu ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku."

_**Tetapi… kenapa perasaan ini harus kauhancurkan dengan cara yang begitu kejam? Kenapa, Sasuke?**_

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum pada Sai. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku itu merasa bersalah atas kesalahan yang bukan miliknya. Sebab akulah yang mencintai Sasuke, dan akulah yang menaruh harapan padanya. Jadi, semuanya adalah salahku.

"Maaf, Naruto."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menolak permintaan maaf Sai. "Arigatou. Sekarang aku bisa menyerah sepenuhnya."

.

"Kenapa kaudiam saja?" Sasuke tampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena aku tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Bahwa aku pergi untuk melupakan perasaanku padanya? Bahwa aku masih mencintainya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kami tidak bertemu?

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, dobe. Tetapi kenapa kau malah menghilang dan muncul kembali sebagai pasangan hidup sepupuku sendiri?" Sasuke semakin menuntut sehingga diamku tidak akan cukup untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan yang entah aku harapkan atau tidak.

"Bukankah," terbata-bata aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "**Dikejar-kejar **olehku itu menyebalkan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Wajahnya yang sejak awal sudah pucat tampak semakin pias.

"Atau mungkin, merupakan candaan yang layak untuk ditertawakan."

"Naruto…"

"Aku… cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengusik kehidupan orang yang kusukai." Aku tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Sasuke yang hanya diam dan menatapku. "Sekarang, pembicaraan ini sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke dalam."

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanku?"

Langkahku terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangkalnya. Perih tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti hatiku. Aku sampai kesulitan bernapas karenanya.

"Masalah itu sudah berlalu, Sasuke," ujarku lemah. Aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat yang menyesakkan ini. "Aku … sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasanku, dobe!"

Aku berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan dengan menjelaskan masalah di masa lalu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menunduk, menghindari tatapan langsungku padanya.

"Penjelasanmu itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kenyataannya, aku adalah istri sepupumu, dan kau memiliki Sakura sebagai isterimu."

"…."

"Selamat tinggal."

.

Air mata…

Kenapa air mata ini harus terjatuh begitu aku meninggalkan Sasuke? Kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir? Aku sudah membasuh wajahku berulang kali, tetapi air mataku terus saja keluar tanpa mampu kukendalikan.

Dibandingkan luka yang kurasakan ketika Sai memberitahuku tentang sikap Sasuke dulu, luka yang diberikan Sasuke padaku karena tidak menyangkal ucapanku jauh lebih sakit dan menyiksa. Setidaknya, aku sangat berharap bahwa yang dikatakan Sai adalah suatu kebohongan, meskipun aku sadar bahwa pria yang sekarang menjadi suamiku itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong. Tetapi dia tidak menyangkalnya sama sekali.

Aku… sakit…

Setelah sekali lagi menyeka wajahku dengan air dan merapikan riasan di wajahku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan. Aku tidak ingin Sai mencemaskanku.

"Sai?"

Sai menyodorkan sapu tangannya padaku dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Okaeri."

Kali ini, air mataku kembali mengalir bukan karena terluka. Tetapi, karena bahagia. Segera kusambut sapu tangan yang ia berikan padaku dan mempercayakan diriku dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Dalam kehangatannya yang tulus, aku kembali mencurahkan isi hatiku.

Aku bertemu dengan Sai tanpa sengaja setelah bertahun-tahun memutuskan kontak dengannya. Saat bertemu denganku, ia tidak menuntut alasan ataupun menyinggung perihal Sasuke. Seolah ia tahu aku belum melupakan Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum dan bersikap layaknya teman yang tidak pernah berpisah.

Aku menikah dengan Sai karena dia menerimaku apa adanya. Dia mencintaiku tanpa menuntut balasan untuk dicintai. Dia mengerti aku tanpa berharap aku akan mengerti dirinya. Dia tidak akan memaksakan keinginannya padaku, dan hanya menunggu dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Dia memberikan aku kebahagiaan karena dicintai.

.

Andai aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, akan jadi seperti apa aku saat ini?

Bahagia… akankah aku mengenalnya?

Cinta… akankah aku mengetahuinya?

Rindu… akankah aku merasakannya?

Dan juga… penghianatan… akankah aku mendapatkannya?

Kepercayaan yang diingkari dan perasaan cinta yang dikhianati… akankah aku pernah mengalaminya?

Tetapi…

Andai aku tidak terluka olehmu, akankah aku meraih cinta yang mampu menghapuskan bayang tentang dirimu dalam hidupku? Sebuah cinta yang akan selalu menjadi tempatku untuk pulang…

Sebuah cinta yang akan kujaga selamanya.

.

**The End**

**Comment, review, kritik, saran? tapi jangan hinaan karena saya ini sensitif...**


End file.
